nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Shots for Freedom
sfftherowingboat.jpg|the Rowing Boat sffthegalleonatday.jpg|the Galleon sfftrapdoorlowerdeck.jpg|the Trap Door to Lower Deck sffCannons.jpg|the Cannons sffCannonballs.jpg|the Cannon Balls sffnoticeffromthecaptain.jpg|Notice from the Captain sffGalleonlowerdeck.jpg|Another Trap Door to Lower Deck sffArmorerScottysleep.jpg|Scotty sffpowderkegs.jpg|Kegs with Gunpowder Sffloadthecannons.jpg|Load the Cannons sffshiponfire.jpg|Ship on Fire Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Kim's Doubts After the quarrel between Kim and Callisto and Callisto leaving the house deeply offended, Kim feels a bit embarrassed by the situation. Kim asks for confirmation if what you are doing is right, however, it seems a rhetorical question and Kim answers it by himeslf/herself. Kim is not sure if the both of you will manage without Callisto, but he/she feels the pressure you are under, knowing that the Order and its future depends on you. Kim's Final Decision In the end, Kim resolves that all your previous efforts and achievements (the adventurers in Arktwend, the liberation of Cahbaet and Erothin) cannot be in vain, so you have to continue following the Order's guidelines and incite a revolution in Ostian. Quest Goal *Far-reaching goal: destroy the statue in the centre of Ostian. *Immediate goal: fire the cannon on the galleon. Achieving the Goal Your Assignment *Your Goal Together with Callisto, Kim invented a plan on how to distract the rest of the guards at the statue so that the explosives can be placed. Near the Ostian shore there is an anchored galleon. Sneak on board and fire a cannon which the guards will perceive as an attack on the city and thus regard their duty of protecting the statue of lesser importance. *Boarding the Galleon You will reach the galleon by swimming to a rowing boat that can be found attached to the bank outside the city (check the green map marker for the exact location of the boat). Approaching the galleon unnoticed is possible only at nightfall. Fire the cannons. Kim's Assignment Kim will help Gabor Gaboff with placing the explosives at the statue when the guards abandon their posts during the 'attack' as Kim does not feel both skilful and confident enough to accompany you to the galleon. Walkthrough Destination: the Galleon Find the Rowing Boat The exact location of the rowing boat is indicated by the map marker on your map. The boat is hidden between palm trees on a shore under Creator's Shrine (The First Proclamation). Board the Galleon When you wait until nightfall (when it becomes dark, after 9pm) and sit on the chair located on the boat, the boat will finally start moving in the direction of the galleon. If you sit on the chair on the boat before nightfall, the boat will not move and you will get a notice: You can only go unnoticed when it's dark. Wait until the night falls. On Board Once you have approached the galleon, your quest will update with information that you finally reached the ship and the cannons should be located below the deck. To leave the boat press spacebar ''and jump aboard. Fire the Cannon In order to fire the cannons you need to locate both cannon balls and powder. Then you can fire cannons in the direction of the city towers. Find Cannon Balls Enter Galleon, Lower Deck and find the Cannons (two). A number of cannon balls are scattered near the cannons. At this point, do not use them. Find Black Powder *Read ''Arrangement When standing near the Cannons, take a look at the table nearby (to the left of the cannons when facing the windows). You will see a note titled Arrangement. Read it. It is a notice from Captain Bleifu about the location of the Black Powder, which is in his private cabin. It also mentions that Ahoy Scotty has the key to the Captain's cabin. After reading the notice, your quest will update stating that now you have to find this Scotty and if you are skilled enough you can pickpocket him to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. *Find Ahoy Scotty Enter Galleon, Lower Deck. On one of the beds Armorer Scotty is sleeping. You have two ways of obtaining the Captain's Key: - Kill him (simply speak to him and he will become hostile) - Pickpocket him (only if your skill is high enough) Whatever your choice is, loot '''Captain's Key '''from Armorer Scotty. *Open Captain's Cabin Enter Galleon, Lower Deck and open the wooden door in front of you (E). The door can be opened either by using the Captain's Key or lockpicking (if you are skilled enough). You will notice Captain Bleifu sleeping there and some kegs filled with Black Powder. Collect some Powder and go to the Cannons. Fire the Cannons *Load Black Powder You load the Black Powder by using (spacebar) the cannons. Once you have done it, the quest will update that the cannon has been filled. Now fill the other cannon. In total, you should have filled two cannons. *Load the Balls Place Cannon Balls '''inside '''the cannon. To do so, you will need to use the drag command: Z + move your mouse in S, W, A, D directions to put the Ball inside the cannon. Be patient as it may take a while to place it appropriately. You should have only 1 Ball per 1 cannon. Save Yourself! When you have loaded the cannons successfully, your quest will update with the information that everything is ready and you should step back not to get hurt. After you fire the cannons, the horns of Ostian can be heard, which means the city's forces are firing back and your galleon is under attack. The noise will wake up the galleon's occupants, so you can either choose to escape quickly or face them. As soon as you have left the cabins, the quest will update stating that the ship is about to sink. Leave it before you get hurt. Destination: Ostian Harbour Kim will be waiting for you in Ostian harbor, near the entrance to the Storage Cave. Tips *You can find plenty of ingredients by searching the galleon. *You can also choose the fastest way of opening the Captain's Cabin and locating Black Powder. The door to Captain's Cabin can be lockpicked as well (lock: Very Hard). Notes *Completing the quest will earn you a Cannon Fodder achievement. Following Quest *The Decisive Moment Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests